From the family locking their doors at night, to law enforcement personnel monitoring the cells of convicted criminals, security is a major concern for all humans. As such, humans have developed various types of locking devices that can be used to secure a door. While highly secured facilities make use of reinforced doors and multiple locking devices, standard doors typically employ one or two locks. These locks can often be picked or easily forced open. As a result, unmodified standard doors offer significantly less security to users.
It is an objective of the present invention, detent for limiting the motion of a door hinge, to address the shortcomings of standard doors. The present invention is a rigid device that is placed over the hinge pin housing. Attaching the present invention to the hinge of a door enables the present invention to mechanically prevent the door from being opened. This functionality enables a user to add security to a standard door without making any permanent modifications to the door or doorframe. Furthermore, the present invention is attached to the hinge on the inside of the door. This placement prevents the present invention from being disengaged or removed by an unwanted intruder.